


Wrong Door

by lonelyblogging



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Swtfa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, BB8 is a cat, F/M, Kylo tries to act annoyed but really isnt, Phasma cameo, Rey is a little sunshine, apartment buildings, if you guys like this I'll do more I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyblogging/pseuds/lonelyblogging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted me on tumblr: "Reylo au: accidentally received the neighbors mail, hey that's a weird name. (if anything sparks your muse :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Door

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm bad at titles. This is the first time I've written fanfic in a while but this pairing made me want to write again.
> 
> I do not own anyone or anything that is Star Wars. Hope you enjoy!

Rey set her coffee cup down when she heard the sound of her morning mail coming through the slot of her apartment door.

She hummed a little tune as she crossed from her kitchen into the foyer, clad in her pajama pants and tank top. 

“Junk…junk….junk…bills….junk….junk…what’s this?”

She pulled out a long envelope from the middle of the stack. 

"Kylo Ren? That’s a weird fucking name." ,she wondered as she turned the envelope over.

Hers eyes widened when she read the address.

 

Apartment 203.

 

Hers was 204.

 

It was her neighbors mail.

 

She had never actually met the guy that lives next door to her, only having moved here two months ago. All she knew about him was that he liked to go to the gym, and that he was very attractive.

She had seen him there at the gym a couple of times. The first time, he had worn this black muscle shirt that exposed his biceps as they strained to lift the extremely heavy-looking weights he was carrying. Sweat was dripping down his neck, and his black hair was tied into a little pony tail to keep it from his face.

She didn’t realize she had been gawking at him for so long, cause after a while he glanced up at her, and she had stumbled a little on her treadmill. She turned away from him and blushed so hard that she could only hope her exhaustion would mask the redness of her face.

A brush of warmth at the bottom of her legs snapped her out of her memory.

“Oh, Good Morning BB8” she said as she reached down to scratch the cat behind his ears, “I have to take care of something first, and then I’ll feed you.”

She grabbed her cardigan from the couch, where she had left it the night before, and stepped into her apartment hallway. She had seen 'him' for the first time out here. She had been walking down this hallway, trying to get to her door when she spotted hi- no, Kylo, 'he’ had a name now- outside of his door with a women she didn’t recognize. He had taken his keys out and ushered her in quickly after glancing in Rey’s direction.

It had made her feel disappointed that he has a lover. Well, it’s not any of her business what her neighbor gets up to.

She walked up to his front door, envelope in hand, and froze. How was she supposed to do this? Was she to leave it on his doorstep? What if it was important? What if he needed to see it right now?

She stood there and pondered what she should do. She needed to move quick, so to avoid awkward confrontation.

"Just set the damn envelope down Rey. Just set it down and walk away." ,she gritted her teeth.

What if she put it through the mail slot? It would be quick and he would have it on his side and it wouldn’t be left out in the hallway for anyone to take.

"Why on earth would anyone want to take his mail except for you" ,she scowled to herself, "Putting it through the mail slot would make too much noise, and he would wonder why this envelope came so late with the rest of his mail and then he would most likely open his door and see me standing here like an idiot."

Should she knock on the door and give it to him personally? Is that too much? It’s too much isn’t it.

"What am I, an army general? Stop strategizing and act like a normal person!" 

She would slide it through the crack at the bottom of the door and that way, there would be no sound or noticeable mail falling from the mail slot, and it would be inside his apartment to have and she could run off inside like nothing ever happened. Great.

Rey crouched down on the ground in front of Kylo’s door, and was half way through the process of slowly sliding the envelope through the door crack, when a rush of cold air to the face signaled that the door had been pulled open. Her eyes stared in horror at a pair of bare feet and the envelope she was currently clutching on the floor.

“Can I help you?” A deep voice asked her. She slowly looked up at the face of her neighbor, and saw that he was looking down at her with an expression of glass. She swallowed dryly as she scrambled off the floor and stood up, wrapping her cardigan around herself. She stared at him in embarrassment and shock. He was wearing nothing but black sweatpants and some boxers. His toned muscles made her shiver when she looked across his body. His dark hair was down and framing his long, shaven face. 

He was hypnotizing.

“Um, I live next door and I have this piece of mail that belongs to you, the mail man left it at my door thinking it was yours I guess, I um moved in almost two months ago, I’m Rey by the way, I live next door, ….but I already said that didn’t I…” She was vomiting up words before she could stop. His lips quivered in amusement.

Kylo had seen this girl at the gym before, and sometimes at the laundry room in the basement. She was very frantic in the way she was talking to him right now. He looked at her thrown appearance and found that she was quite pretty. She was staring at him in a weird way though, eyes widened and cheeks flushed. He realized his expression might be scaring her, (something the few people that he knows has tried to tell him) so he tried to relax his face and convey an emotion other than his usual statue-like expression. He lifted the corners of his mouth in amusement when she told him for the third time that she lived next door. What did she say her name was? Rey?

“…so anyways I was just gonna return it to you..” She finished in a huff of air. They stood there in silence and he must have realized she had stopped rambling because he made a jerky motion with his head like he had been zoned out.

“Return it…through the floor?” He questioned her. It was all very funny to him. 

“You said your name was Rey? That’s a….unique name”

“I guess? I would think Kylo Ren would be much more 'unique’ than mine though.” She said with a complete attitude change. Her brows furrowed in annoyance at the verbal stab of her name.

All he did was quirk his eyebrow at her.

“Touché.”

Suddenly, she felt a familiar warmth cross between her ankles and right into the room in front of her.

“BB8 no! Bad cat!” She yelled as she chased after him, past Kylo and into his apartment. She caught the white and orange striped blur before he could jump on the grey, plushy couch in the middle of the room. She wouldn’t want him to shed all over her neighbors couch after she just invaded his home AND his mail.

He had turned to watch as she chased her cat into his home without invitation. She really was a rash one wasn’t she?

Kylo walked over and leaned against the wall, waiting for Rey to realize what she had just done and once again turn into that adorable shade of pink she had earlier. She looked up at him, looked around the room she was in, and blushed.

Ah, there it was. How cute.

“I am…so sorry I didn’t mean to just bust in here, it’s just he sheds a lot and I didn’t want him to ruin your furniture, he’s really just mad that I didn’t feed him straight away this morning cause I came to give you your mail-”

“Slide it through my door you mean”

“-yes uhm, that, and did I mention I’m sorry about that?”

“Once or twice, also that you lived next door.” His eyes were gleaming.

“Well…. Anyways I should probably leave now that I have intruded into your home and made things extremely awkward… Wouldn’t want your girlfriend walking in on this huh?”

“….what?” His face contorted into confusion, finally conveying something else except slight amusement.

“You know, tall, short blonde hair, very pretty? I’ve seen her in the hallway heading from your door a few times.”

Kylo furrowed his brows. He didn’t have a girlfriend. He actually had no idea what she was ta-

Oh.

“Oh you mean Aunt Phasma.”

“Oh….Aunt…..do the names run in the family?”

He chuckled a little. It sounded like a deep, rolling thunder echoing in his chest.

“She stays here once in awhile whenever she is on business and needs a place to crash.” He explains to her. He doesn’t want her to think he has a girlfriend, he is finding himself to be more attracted to her by the minute. She looks so cute standing there, her demeanor changing between embarrassed and sassy.

“Oh, well, that’s nice. Sorry again for…everything I guess. I’ll be going now.” She averted his gaze and began to walk briskly towards the door before she felt a gentle touch on her arm stop her.

“You know, to repay me for stealing my mail and barging in my house,”

“I didn’t ste-” she started to protest.

He held up a hand that silenced her.

“You could let me take you out for coffee?” He finished, looking at her in the eyes, his arm still gently touching hers.

That’s when she realized how close they actually were in the cramped hallway leading to Kylo’s front door. She could feel his warm breath on her forehead as he towered over her, heat radiating off of his shirtless body. She blushed again. She should really learn to control herself more. Yet she never had gotten this much attention in her small town in Jakku.

She looked up at him, his lips twitching up in a soft smile that betrayed his whole serious persona.

“….let me feed my cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry if this sucks. I'm trying to not be OOC.  
> There have been a couple of requests to make more of this fic, so tell me what you think and if you want a second chapter!  
> Thanks!


End file.
